


Mayoral Election

by Kryuuzik



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Joker - Freeform, This Had to Happen, arthur fleck - Freeform, election, gotham mayor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryuuzik/pseuds/Kryuuzik
Summary: Gotham has elected its new mayor.





	Mayoral Election

**Author's Note:**

> While the 1% was focusing on Thomas Wayne to be the next mayor of Gotham, the people of Gotham had something else to say.

_Gotham is burning._

_The curtains have closed upon the greatest performance it has seen. And its people are rejoicing...celebrating._

_Its people line up at every corner, celebrating. It has never been as alive as it is tonight._

_I smile, chuckle even, eyes alight with the wonder that is happening on the streets outside. Gone are the cell phones, the indifference carried by every citizen. Gone are the lifeless forms of people too absorbed in their own self pity._

_It is time for Gotham to hold its election._

_It is time for a new mayor._

_I knew this is the turning point. Gotham has chosen._

_As I stand up to greet the crowds. Arms wide, smile wide. We celebrate our new leader._

**The lawn chair has won.**

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nuff said.


End file.
